Shō Kusakabe
is a Third Generation pyrokinetic, and the Commander of the Knights of the Ashen Flame. The younger brother of Shinra Kusakabe, Shō was abducted by the White-Clad after he awoke the Adolla Burst as a baby, henceforth becoming the Second Pillar. Appearance Shō is a young teenager with large, bright crimson red eyes and pale silver spiky hair that falls in front of his face.Chapter 36, page 1 Just like his brother, the pupils of Shō's eyes are white. He dons the uniform of the White-Clad; a white jumper with a red cross Sol God symbol on the front that is cloaked by a white sheet, white gloves and white trousers that tied by a quilted belt. The same quilted pattern are across the sleeves of his jumper. He wears long white boots that reach up to his knees at the front, and carries his katana on the right side of his hip. Personality In spite of his angelic appearance and innocent beginnings, Shō is cold and emotionally distant. In sharp contrast with his older brother, Shō is completely indifferent to his family relationships. While he accepts that Shinra is his blood relative, he expresses no compassion towards him beyond mild curiosity upon meeting him for the first time. As he has spent the majority of his life under the Preacher's care, Shō thinks of 'it' as his only parent and claims to have memory of his mother and feels no love towards her (much to Shinra's anger). Furthermore, Shō seems to possess no ambitions of his own, choosing to follow the Preacher's orders no matter what. As the Commander of the Knights of the Ashen Flame, Shō commands respect and obedience from his followers despite his age and stature. He is also very calm, even when taken by surprise the swordsman quickly adjusts and continues with his mission. While Shinra struggles with the prospect of killing other people, Shō is perfectly willing to murder those who get in his way. With Arthur's quick reflexes being the only thing that prevented Shō from killing him during their first encounter. Abilities Shō is a Third Generation, who can ignite, control and utilise flames in the form of feathers. His Ignition Ability, Severed Universe, seemingly is capable of stopping time,Chapter 78, page 21 giving him the appearance of using super speed.Chapter 63, page 16 Using it in conjunction with his katana, Shō is capable of defeating Shinra Kusakabe, Arthur Boyle and Hibana with a single strike each. Like his brother, Shō has the rare Ignition Ability Adolla BurstChapter 50, page 9, and the Adora Link. Background In Year 186, while being monitored afar by Charon and Haumea, Shō's Adolla Burst activated during the night, setting his house on fire and influencing Shinra to awaken his Ignition Ability. During the incident. Shō's mother turned into a Infernal, which Haumea used to abduct him. Afterwards, he was raised to believe the Preacher was his parent,Chapter 78, page 10 all the while being unaware he had a mother and brother.Chapter 61, page 4 Plot Asakusa arc When the White-Clad return from their attack on Asakusa, Arrow informs Shō on Haran's death and becoming of a Demon, as well as somebody in Special Fire Force Company 8 acquiring the Adora Burst and Adora Link, to which Shō states that this is highly desired by the Preacher. He then says that he will go next time, drawing his sword. Vulcan's Workshop arc Shō and Arrow later arrive at Vulcan's Workshop, where they spot Shinra attacking Giovanni. As the brothers look at one-another, Shō is confused as Shinra says they're brothers. As Shinra talks to Arthur about their reunion, Shō immediately approaches and attacks Shinra, before telling him that he must come back with his group. As Arthur pulls out his sword, Shō slashes him, followed by subduing Hibana. He then orders his men to capture Shinra, and kill the others. As he gives the command, Vulcan's Workshop explodes, and amongst the flames, a pickup truck emerges and carries out the wounded. While the truck attempts to flee the scene, Shō appears in-front of it and prepares to attack, before he himself is attacked by Joker. After the two exchange words, Shō attempts to slice the man, but to no avail. Seeing as the truck had escaped, Joker retreats, before Shō regroups with the other White-Clads. Netherworld arc Upon the Special Fire Force Company 8 entering the Netherworld and becoming separated by Mirage and Jonah, Shō has his elite soldiers engage the brigade by targeting their weakest members first. Shō soon finds himself confronted by Shinra, to which his brother proclaims to fulfil the promise he made their mother. Expressing that he doesn't have a mother and that his parent is the Preacher, Shinra and Shō start fighting. Using his Ignition Ability, Shō begins overwhelming his brother. Trivia * His first name, "Shō" (象), means phenomenon. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Fourth Generation Category:White-Clad Category:Pillars